The Watchpost
by Queenphantomhive17
Summary: Shiz "threes" are pretty hard to write. Hope ya like!


Zoro calmly sits in the familiar an spacious area of the watchpost. A circular, wooden area with a thick staff in the middle, and a ladder leading down. The watchpost is one of Roronoa Zoro's favorite places on the Sunny. He trains, meditates and finds inner peace here. It's a beautiful night on the New World sea. The moon shines, the stars glimmering. Today was the day of Law and Luffy's pirate alliance. Everyone enjoyed themselves. So much in fact, they're all asleep.  
Except for one.  
Zoro hears footsteps climbing up the ladder. He swiftly turns around, left hand on Ichimonji, ready to unleash it's power. He realizes it's Law when he emerges from climbing the ladder.  
"I apologize if I startled you, Zoro-ya."  
Zoro relaxes, releases his hand off of Ichimonji, and utters Law to sit next to him.  
"You scared?" Zoro pressures.  
Law faces him and calmly, almost stuttering, "No. Of course not. I'm just new to the crew. You guys are. Weird."  
Law took off his hat and sighs.  
"Nothing to be scared of, Law." Zoro presses his hand on top of Law's.  
"Nothing." He whispers in his ear and licks it. Law flinches.  
"Z-z-Zoro-ya? What are you possibly doing?" He stammers and blushes.  
"Oh. So you didn't come here for that?" Zoro pulls away, dissatisfied.  
"Of course not! I just needed a peaceful, quiet place."  
Just then, Zoro hears more footsteps coming up the stairs. He sets his hand on his sword calmly. Law does the same with his nodochi. It's Sanji.  
"Oi, shitty swordsman. Had a feeling you'd be up here. I brought some sake and senbei."  
Sanji places the tray in front of Zoro and sits on the opposite side of him. He takes a cigarette out of his pocket, lights it, then puffs, "Drink up."  
Zoro offers to Law, "Care for some? Mr. Nosebleed over here may be a piss ass but he makes some hella senbei."  
Law gently picks one off the plate. Zoro and Sanji look at him intently, look at each other, then back at Law.  
"Nani? Have I done something wrong? Is there something on my face?" Law panicks.  
"No," Zoro says softly. "Nothing."  
He slides closer to Law and breathes on his neck. Law winces. He tries to put his hand on the floor behind him, but instead puts it on the back of Zoro's right thigh.  
"Oh so that is what you came up here for?" Zoro whispers in Law's ear. "It's okay. I'll be gentle with you. Is it your first?" Zoro slides his left leg from behind Law and stretches it out on the other side. He bends his legs. Law gives in to Zoro and leans his head on Zoro's left shoulder.  
"I've been wanting to do this to you all night." He whispers.  
Through all the blushing and huffing, Sanji breaks the silence.  
"Zoro, you can't hog all the fun now." Sanji starts to take off Law's pants, while Zoro's hands dance under Law's shirt.  
"No! Stop!" Law shouts. "I don't want this!"  
Zoro chuckles. "Your body is telling us otherwise." He takes off Law's shirt and tosses it to the side, exposing his tanned body with a heart tattoo on it. In the meantime. Sanji takes off his sleeping clothes and tosses them as well, revealing his bare torso and chest area, his trousers still on. But positioned low. Zoro licks Law's neck and caresses his nipples. Slowly and gently. Law pants hard, his head still on Zoro's shoulder.  
"Are you feeling horny Law?" Zoro asks in a whisper tone.  
"Ooh. He has a really nice dick. I wanna know what it feels like." Sanji touches it softly. It twitches. Law winces and squirms. Zoro's dick flares up against the movement and pokes out from behind Law's back. He starts breathing heavy.  
"Law. Stop moving. Please." Zoro huffs. Law keeps squirming as Sanji teases him with his long delicate fingers.  
"Law! Stop moving! I'm gonna. I'm gonna!" Zoro squeals. Law feels something wet on his back.  
"What the fuck is that?" Law turns around and asks Zoro. He finds him still panting and grabbing his dick. Trying to satisfy it. Sanji slides Law down, gently on the floor. Law grabs the ends of Zoro's pants and rips them off.  
"Now you're cooperating." Zoro smiles and blushes. Law's face turns a bright red. Seeing the sight of Zoro's huge dick dripping with a white fluid is a turn on.  
(It's a turn on for me too: Author speaking)  
Sanji watches as this is happening. Law stares up at Zoro intently.  
Zoro asks. "Is there something you see that you like? Law?"  
"T-there isn't! There isn't!" Law continues to blush and stare at Zoro's thing.  
"Oh!" Zoro cries, "I see what you want."  
Zoro sits on his legs and waits for Law. Sanji swallows Law's thing whole.  
"I'm. Sorry. I. Couldn't. Help. It." He says through muffled mumbles. Law shrieks. The red still painted on his face.  
"Here. I'll make it tastier." Zoro takes the sake and pours it over his thing.  
"Drink up! My little kitten!" He strokes Law's neck as Law devours his thing.  
"It's so big!" Law thought. "I can't fit it all in my mouth!"  
He gently closes his eyes and sucks. Zoro rocks his hips to the movement.  
"Ah! Law stop!" Zoro blushes. Law sucks faster. Sanji sucks harder on Law, putting his tongue into it.  
"San-bii" Law mumbles as Zoro releases in his mouth. He pulls away from Zoro, mouth dripping with the milky fluid. Zoro kisses him, absorbing the fluid from his mouth into his own and swallowing.  
"The sweet taste of sake!" Zoro exclaims, "Don't you love it?"  
He stares at Law's face. He's down on all fours. Sanji moving from his dripping dick to his ass.  
"Nice ass Law," Sanji smirks. "It's kinda tight down here."  
He touches Law's hole. The skin rubs against each other.  
"I'll make it loose for you." Sanji licks Law's hole.  
"Sanji-ya! Yamete!" Law drools on Zoro's thing as he slides down.  
"Law. I. Want. More of you." Zoro pleads.  
Law thinks, and decides what he's going to do next. He licks the tip of Zoro's dick.  
"Nnn! Stop teasing me Law!" Zoro begs.  
He licks lightly, then harder, then sucks. Zoro hasn't felt this much pleasure in his life. His hands grip the floor, hips moving, sweating, loving. Sanji swirls his long tongue in and out of Law's ass. He caresses Law's twitching dick, as it's spurts out it's milk.  
"Ooh~ Law I made you loose." Sanji says with a smile. He slips his tongue out and sticks two fingers in. Sanji feels around.  
"Law, I found a cute little bump here!" He squeals. Law pants.  
"Sanji-ya. Sanji-ya!" He pulls away from the blushing Zoro. Zoro's milk gets sprayed on Law's face. Both of them aching with pleasure, Sanji pulls Law into an embrace.  
"I like the taste of Zoro too," He licks Law's face, "He's sweet."  
Sanji lays Law down on top of him.  
"Ride." He whispers.  
"Sanji-ya. I can't." Law sets his head down on Sanji's shoulder, draining the color out of his face. Sanji grabs his dick and shoves it up Law's ass.  
"FUCK YOU SANJI-YA! FUCK YOU!"  
Law's face turns red again.  
"You love being molested Law. You're such a slut." Sanji admits.  
"I'm. Not!" Law breathes. He pushes against Sanji, smoothing gliding up and down.  
"You're loving it! It's shown in your body!" Sanji's face winces. "Law. I'm about to.."  
Law doesn't listen and rides faster, harder, turning on Sanji even more with each stride.  
"Law! Ahh! Stop!" Sanji tenses and releases. Law melts into Zoro's broad arms as he comes up behind him. Sanji's milk streams out of Law, as he is pulled away from Sanji. Zoro pulls Law to where they were sitting before. He stops Zoro and pleads.  
"Punish me." He said with pleading eyes. Zoro kisses him and Law braces for the penetration.  
"Ahhhh! Zoro-yaaa!"  
Law screams as Zoro shoves his thing in. He moves with slow thrusts, teasing Law.  
"Zoro. Ya. Ahh!" Law's head cranks up and Zoro pulls him back.  
"It's more comfortable in this position. Don't cha think?" Zoro breathes in Law's ear. Law moves in and out, back and forth.  
"Zoro. Ya. I can't. Take it." Law turns to face him. "I love you. I want you. Only you!"  
Law grabs his thing and rubs it, still on top of Zoro. Sanji chills in the middle of the floor, sleeping.  
"Law," Zoro starts, "Let's clean up. We're both filthy. Shower time?"  
Law nods and stands up slowly, milk dripping from his ass. He licks his lips.  
"I'm ready when you are, Zoro-San." He touches his body tenderly.  
"Head downstairs. I'll clean this guy up first."  
Law slips on his shirt, pants and grabs his nodochi.  
"I'll be waiting. Naughty boy." Law winks and heads downstairs. Zoro calmly crawls over to Sanji and carefully slips the clothes on.  
"You didn't think I was sleeping, did you?" Sanji opens his eyes. A deep rich brown, similar to dark chocolate.  
"I actually did for a moment." Zoro stares out the window, awkwardly u  
holding Sanji in his arms.  
"Well. I've got to go now. Seems like I won this round. I'll give you a treat before we hit Dressrosa." Zoro kisses Sanji lightly, then harder, slipping his tongue in.  
"Have fun." Sanji winks. Zoro, collecting his clothes, heads down the ladder to meet Law. Sanji smiles at him, notices red and yellow streaks in the sky, then falls asleep.


End file.
